


Lace

by Oddball_and_Ringko



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddball_and_Ringko/pseuds/Oddball_and_Ringko
Summary: What happens when a little pair of lace panties end up in the wrong hands?
Relationships: Astral/Ringko, Ringko/Astral, asreal igneus/ringko hermois, hermois/igneus, igneus/hermois, ringko hermois/astral igneus





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Ringko Hermois is my own character, and Astral Igneus belongs to my dearest friend nagashima who allowed me to write for them! 
> 
> This is smut (of course) and since this is my first smut piece, so any criticism is accepted! Both characters and Anthro so, fight me!

___________________________________________

  
  


Astral's side

  
  


Of all the things Astral expected to find, panties that belonged to a certain mate was not one of them. 

“Fuck,” he gasps hoarsely, breathing choppy and restless, his skin warm against the cool air that swept around him. Sitting just as the edge of his bed, not having the audacity to lean against one of his walls with the fear someone, mainly Ringko, would find him. But that doesn’t mean they won’t be able to hear him; the noises he’s making with how desperate he’s sliding his hand across his shaft, the unsettling urge and desire he’s intertwined into the lace. His mind whirling like a tornado, with fantasies and desires that urged him to continue. 

God damn it

He clutched tighter, bringing him closer to release. 

Just a mere five minutes ago, he was sorting his clothes separating his shirts from his pants. When he innocently touched lace just 5 minutes ago. 

Four minutes ago he pulled out the innocent seeming panties, a pure pretty shade of pink with light lace around the trim and a tiny pink bow at the top. Stopping himself from letting out a yearning groan, it just had to be his  _ favorite  _ pair. The pair Ringko teased him with earlier, just seemingly to accidentally drop a pen earlier with his skirt riding up a little too high and a little too close to a vent. Right when Astral was drinking his coffee while leaning against the counter. 

It couldn’t have been a coincidence, could it?

He tried to forget the sight, but couldn’t bring himself to do so. His mind clutching to the mere thoughts of all the places it has been. How it clung to his hips, hugging places so...perfectly. In a way that made him envious just wanting to grip onto those perfect hips of his. Only making him crave Ringko more. Only making him remember all those tempting, little, teasing outfits he often wore to gain their attention. Those little shorts being just a bit to tony, those small flowing dresses that hugged his body well, and those little swimsuits he often wore when they were gonna so swim. 

As if those nights of goofing around playing games and eating junk food Aristotle disapproved of. No matter what he though, he couldn’t deny it. Astral bit his bottom lip, his cheeks aflame with a red that could rival Remors horns as he smeared the beading along his pulsing cock. Moans forcing their way from his throat, embedded with the longing and lust he held in. his mind cluttering with how his shirt rode up, exposing the smooth soft skin it kept hidden, as well as the secrets you kept away from prying eyes. Oh how he wanted to believe he has done it on purpose, did Ringko want him as much as Astral did?

His hands slowed painfully.

He didn’t want it to ever end. 

Not now at least. 

There was a time, long before he met Ringko,that Astral thought of others. Others that could easily dominate and control the tall tempest he was. But now? All he craved was him. The short, shy, submissive boy that was Rinkgo Hermois. for years it had worked perfectly. But here he is now, crushing the lace that’s more enticing than anything he’s ever touched much less  _ seen _ . Just imagining his ass against the lace making his shaft jerk and stiffen more so in his hand. Thinking about the pre-cum and sweat clinging to the fabric, just craving to be touched; causing Astral to wonder what or who you were craving for in the moment. 

“Fuck baby boy, you’re so damn gorgeous,” he muttered, mind delirious with a dream of him opening his bedroom door right now, and standing there mouth agape, coming across him, and joining him. Him insisting on being a little tease, tracing his way up his thighs with his fingertips just gently scraping him, in a seemingly innocent way. Even being on his knees, he would remain from holding back what fun it would be. 

Astral’s thumb rubs across the underwear, his other taking hold of his left thigh. The bed creaked as he leans back, sweat beading across his forehead. Then Ringko he’s thought up leaning over him. Straddling him with a minx-like smile. Cupping his cheeks and whispering his name before sinking down, engulfing him in the raging heat of his small tight ass. Wrapped around him like the good little boy he is, drenched in sweat, so slick that it’d be easy for him to hilt in a few thrusts. Astral would let him take the lead at first for a little while, riding him with his curly hair scattered and sticking to him face, a beautiful lovely mess that would act as proof of how undone he is. But Astral knows he wouldn’t be able to resist from fucking him back with sudden, powerful thrusts against his core. He could practically hear the surprised gasps that quickly turned into needy moans and squeaks as his cock stroked Rin’s walls. 

Fuck.

His moans, even when accidental anyone could tell it was more gorgeous than music itself. 

This was a dangerous urge he kept to himself. It was something he had kept hidden away, even from himself at times, ever since the first time he laid eyes on the shy male. And it quickly grew after the first kiss. God that  _ kiss _ . He considered himself a coward in the moment. Too afraid to let him know how much he craved his body. Craved his touch. 

_ Fuck.  _ Just the thought of how Ringko would shudder, speared onto his cock. Wanting to kiss away the worry, and coax him into a state of pleasure with a roll of his hips. Now he’s just relentlessly fucking his hand. All in the name of climax Rinkgo's name fluttering off his lips. Mumbling the precious syllables of his lovers name coming out in small huffs and groans. He’s so damn close, his chest heaving, dreaming of how beautiful Rin would look as he’d come undone with his love. Claiming marks, choked groans, heavy eyes.  _ Beautiful _ . 

Finally, Astral yanked the fabric from his cock. Shoving it in his face, taking in a deep breath of Rin’s scent and  _ comes _ . He breaths it in like if he doesn’t he’ll die, practically tasting him on his tongue. His back arches slightly off the bed, muscles tensing, bucking in the air as his fingers try to mimic what his loves ass would feel like, milking him for everything he contained and more. 

If only it would have lasted.

His hand slowed only slightly to make his release last longer.After laying for a second, he was left with a pool of cum covering his chest, a small sense of guilt clouded his mind once more.

He wanted more. He needed more.  _ Fuck _ why was he so greedy?

  
  


He let his grip loosen on the lace, staring up at him ceiling is silence only able to hear his soft panting. It was possible the underwear was there just as an accident. Maybe Ringko wasn’t being a little tease and it truly just got mixed in with his. It happens all the time, right?

  
  


Astral reached for a tissue that laid cleanly on top of his bedside table, and ran it across his glistening shaft. Wiping off the remains of his lust and greed. Tossing it into the trash bin located beside his bed, he sat up. Back slouched, and head hung he reached for his boxers that laid untouched on the floor in front of him. Stuffing his softened cock underneath the band of his he stood up and rubbed the sweat away from his face. 

He shuffled his way to his door, each step feeling heavy, his heart stained with the guilt he held. ‘ _ You’ll be fine,’  _ he told himself.  _ ‘Just avoid him at all costs, and you’ll be okay. You’re just horny and greedy. You’ll scare him off.’ _ he continued to think.

But what he expected and what he got, were the same. An empty long hall with one side leading to a room full of laughter and joyous moments. And the other leading to more rooms and eventually an art studio. He chose to ignore the temping silence, and go enjoy himself with his family.  _ ‘Family… I can get used to that,’  _ he thought as he walked out of him room, closing the door, and leaving behind a pair of soft pink panties lying on his bed. 

  
  


___________________________________________

  
  


Ringko's side

He wanted to dress up to finally get the attention he has been craving from Astral for weeks. Thankfully, Astral hasn’t brought anything up about anything being out of the ordinary since Rin put a certain pair of lace panties into his laundry basket. 

He’s been teasing him constantly and tonight he finally had the perfect chance to. Remor was taking everyone out tonight to a fancy restaurant only the richest and most well known can get into, and they all agreed to dress fancy like they were celebrities for this rare moment. He wanted to look amazing, feel himself for a moment.

Not the question is, which dress?

Standing in front of his walk in closet is a beautiful matching set of lingerie, he flipped threw his closet racks just hoping to find the right one. “No...no not that one...definitely not that color…,” he mumbled to himself, feeling that familiar enigma in having absolutely nothing to wear despite having enough clothing to open a small store. Standing with his hands on his hips he stood for a moment.

Then he saw it.

Legs. 

Huge, disgusting, hair legs.

One, two,three- oh god no. There were eight of them belonging to an enormous, disgusting, eight legged spider that must have dug themselves up from hell itself and into his room, clinging to the closet wall. 

“Oh, gosh no!” he bellowed out as he scrambled backwards, out of his room, and into the living room, heart pulsing against his rib cage as it sank down to the pit of his stomach. He could handle a lot of things but spiders wasn’t one of them. Not even close. There’s just been a constant fear ever since he was a child, he hated them. 

Astral poked his head out from his room. “Spider, darling?” he questioned as he walked out in a slim button-up, half tucked into dark shorts, already heading to the kitchen. “I’ll get a jar or cup.” He threw a glance at Rin and stopped. 

“What are you waiting for?” Ringko all but shouted, voice trembling with fear as tears threatened to fall.then he noticed where Astral's gaze laid. ‘Oh shit…’ he thought as he covered his chest up quickly.The small, simple, lacy bralette that stretched across his small chest is a light pastel sky blue was practically see-through, and his underwear the same in vein. He squealed loudly, rushing over to the nearest couch, and curling up dragging a random blanket that hung loosely over the back, and dragged it on top of himself.

Facing the back of the couch, he waited a few seconds not hearing anything, and turned over Astral was only a few feet away, trapping him between the sofa arm and Astral. Rin felt his throat dry up ever so slightly. “ _ Really _ ?” Astral all but growled out lowly as he stepped closer. Eye’s not ripping away at the blanket that covered him.

“There isn't really a spider, is there darling?” 

“The-there i-is i swe-ear! G-go look in-in my closet!” Ringko insisted, hands flinging around wildly but Astral continues to step forward. 

“I don’t believe you.” he growled is a whispering tone, but damn did it send a shiver down Ringko's spine, crawling over his arms, and Astral took hold of Ringko's hands in his own. Guiding them apart, Rin letting the blanket fall away and crumble onto the floor. Finally and fully exposing you to his starving gaze.”I don’t believe you at all, little one.”

Rin swore he felt his heart ready to explode as it pumped wildly in his chest, only focusing on that and whatever Astral was about to say. He watched patiently holding his breath while the taller male took one of his hands and gently grazed his shoulder, past Rin's collarbone, just over the start of his chest while trailing lower and lower to the cleavage of his chest, right to the edge of the lace. His eyes glued to the perky nipples that laid dormant.

“You get a rise out of this, don’t you sweetie?” Astral mumbled. “Teasing me left and right these last few months, and this morning with that tiny ass skirt. Not to mention a certain pair of lace panties i know for a fact that weren't mine.”

He noticed. Oh god he  _ noticed?! _ Ringko's mind was torn, does he deny everything or give into his lustful desires? His mind aflame with wonderful thoughts, resulting him to stutter out, “I-I, ummm, ju-just, o-oh gol-olly go-osh..” he muttered softly.

A large wide hand grabbed his waist, the other caressing his cheek. Watching as Astral leaned in, his faint breath tickling his skin, he hasn’t ever been this close before. The small and limited space between the lovers had never been so tense, only separated by a few tiny pieces of cloths. “So,” he murmured, “you don’t want me to kiss you right now, darling?”

Fuck it.

Ringko knew what he wanted.

And god did he wish he didn’t.

Before he could think it through, he wrapped his arms around him and press their mouths together. He tasted like lip gloss and strawberries, and fuck he was addicted. Breaking the kiss only to breath for a millisecond before seeking his lips once more. He moved along with Ringko, returning every kiss slightly more feverish and heated. Fingers glided through Astral's strawberry blonde pink hair, gripping gently every once in a while. 

It wasn’t long before Astral was palming at his ass, hoisting him up. Legs instinctively wrapping around him as if he would’ve been dropped, anticipation sweeping through his veins causing a shiver to run down his spine. Ringko squealed slightly as Astral kicked open the door leading to his lamp lit room, making a beeline straight for the bed. Soon he was hoisted onto the sheets that drowned him in the scent of strawberries and vanilla. His body atop of his own, Astral's weight a clear depiction this wasn’t a dream. 

Already fumbling with the buttons of his mates shirt, the craving to feel his bare skin on his ever prevalent. Astral chuckled at his impatience but soon he was leaving a trail down Ringko's neck with an ever growing yearning. He wanted to mark him, proof that they shared the same growing dream. Though it was fairly obvious with how his panties clung to the wetness left by his hardening bulge.

“Beautiful,” Rin thought he heard Astral whisper as he forced the bra up, scrunching the lace so he could expose the hardening nipples that laid dormant, and lapped at one with the tip of his tongue. 

“I am?”

“You always have been, darling.” Those simple words made Ringko’s face heat up, the blatant honesty it held he never knew could be aimed at him. But it wasn’t a mistake, that much clearly obvious with how Astral had his gaze transfixed at him. 

Astral let out a groan when Rin's hands traced his stomach, and found their way to the bulge hidden behind a single button and zipper he quickly disposed of. Freeing his cock in the air, quickly palming the sizable girth for the first time. It was smooth, slightly curved upwards, and tinted the same as his skin. Rubbing the head gently, causing Astral to let out unhindered noises making Ringko flustered and slightly jealous of the pleasure he was receiving. 

“Can you lift your leg for me, sweet thing?” 

He was all too happy to comply, giving him the access he needed to slide his warm hand behind the lace. It was tight, not tight enough to where he struggles, but just tight enough to where he could fit perfectly as if he belonged there. His fingers lingered around Rin's hole, a whimper slipping from his between his lips. It was obvious he was toying with him when he decided to avoid exactly where he wanted him. That’s just how Astral played.

“Astral…” he gasped out as Astral's fingers slid into him. 

“Do you want me?”

“Astral please…” he groaned out as his body adjusted slightly to his lovers fingers.

“That’s not what I asked, darling.”

“Yes, god, please! I want you so badly. Please Astral. Please please please!” he whined out in desperation as he sat up a little, his fists gripping the sheets in longing. His words choppy as he wanted Astral's smirk grow. Always. He always wanted him. 

As Rin's mind rein clouded, Astral plugged two fingers back into Ringko's aching ass as he held Ringko's gaze with his own. His fingers curling mercilessly, finding and pleasing the sweet spot that led to Rin squeaking softly. Jolts of pleasure wracking his body. He set a pace that was punishingly slow, his orgasm slowly bringing closer. Each stroke caused him to arch his back, toes curling and heels digging into the mattress.

“O-oh fuck yes…” he moaned out, his hips grinding into his hand. He was so damn close, his fingers only spurring his on. But, then he stopped. Astral chuckled softly as he pulled his fingers out. “Hmmm… silly boy, thinking I would let you cum so easily.” Astral mumbled as he leaned back, standing up, and leaning down where his head rested in between Ringko's thighs.

  
  


“...Silly.” lowering his mouth, he eased the fabric covering his ass to the side. “Thinking I would allow you that privilege just yet.” 

He could hardly think as Astral's tongue met his hole, lapping eagerly. “Wh-what?” he gasped as pleasure quickly over took his thoughts once more. He practically flopped back onto the bed and held back the urge to wiggle around.

“You heard me, darling. I’m in control here. You are mine and I think you need to be punished for teasing me all those times.” He was sucking slightly, sliding his tongue into his ass, just shallow enough to tease him more. “You teased the hell out of me, every day day. Ever since Remor introduced me to ya. Those tiny ass skirts, those shorts, you knew what you were doing. Making me want to hoist you up somewhere, and take you then and there.”

He couldn’t even try to figure out when he did, but Astral quickly gained back his attention to himself when he wrapped a hand around his throbbing member. “So many nights I dreamed about seeing you like this, all flushed and sweaty for me. So eager for, aren't you darling?” he smiled against the skin of Ringko’s thigh as he tightening around his shaft causing his lover perfectly, his breathing hitching just for a second.

“Now I know how to make you listen, baby boy.” He said as his mouth went back to work, tongue and fingers working together to bring him closer. Oh the noises he was making could be heard from the clouds in heaven and the pits in hell. The noises and sounds coming together to harmonize, eyes shut as he uttered his lovers name and tears forming. “Come for me, love. You come now or you won’t get my cock.” The pleasure was so extreme for his tiny body at the time.

He wasn’t bothered by the threat as he was already becoming unraveled, melting into Astral's hands like goo. His hips bucked as he ground his ass against Astral's face and hips constantly jerking into his warm hand, he wanted something more. Something bigger. Astral extending the tiny males climax as he continued to claw at his walls with his probing tongue, enjoying the way Rin shivered due to the over stimulation. 

“Pl-please Astral….,” Ringko whimpered out as his chest heaved at the amount of pleasure he just received. He wanted more- no. He needed more. “Pl-please fil-l m-me...I-I need you.” he whispered as he wiped away the stand tears that refused to fall, taking note about how sweaty he was. Watching as Astral stood up, leaned back over, and kisses him. He could literally taste himself on his mates tongue. 

His panties were still on, but neither of them had the patience nor time to bother to take them off. The head of Astral's cock leaking pre-cum as Rin watched in anticipation as it pushed against his hole, his own cock twitching back to life. “You’re so wet,” Astral mumbled as he slowly slid in several inches deep as he let his head fall back releasing a groan. “Fuck, your tight.” his hands rested on his baby's thighs, holding him open for Astral as he sunk himself in.

God was he tight.

He was pulled in, each stroke causing Rin to let out a small whimper until their hips were flush together. He let a small whimper as Astral slowly pulled back almost completely out only to quickly buck back in again, feeling the stretch as he adjusted to his shape. Skin slapping on skin as his pace quickened, nails leaving trails down his back, the noises leaving his mouth. 

“De-deeper please Astral! Please please please.”

Rin let out a small squeak as Astral complied very willingly with a grin, hoisting his thighs up, and his ankles finding their way besides his head. “Such a good boy, so hungry and eager for me.” He towered over him as his cock pounded inside his ass. Ringko didn’t care about how much pain we was gonna be in or how he would walk later.

“Touch yourself doll. Make yourself cum all over yourself, baby boy,” Astral gasped, sweat rolling off his skin as he pounded Ringko deeper into the mattress. In the daylight, he was even more beautiful then now, hair splayed back against the pillows like a storm. Fuck he could’ve cummed just from watching him reached into his lace panties and pump his own cock.

He’ll save that for later.

“Fuck, fuck!” as much an Ringko wanted to watch him, pleasure was growing and taking him over, throwing his head back into his pillow. He was being fucked through his climax and Astral joined him with his own, spilling cum and filling him just like he wished. He kept going even as he softened inside, giving a few more thrusts before his hips slowed, just until he was resting against him as he panted.

Rin's legs were trembling from the strain as he let go and slowly put them down, making room for Astral because he craved to kiss him again. Astral seemed the same as his arms wrapped around him, his tongue tracing the curve of his lover's lips.

Eventually they pulled away their lungs taking in the much needed air. Rin smiled, he finally got what he wished. “N-no more avoiding me o-okay?” he mumbled as he pushed astral onto his back and climbed up onto him, legs placed on either side of his loves hips and hid his face in the crook of his neck.”I promise darling. Just stop teasing me so much or else,” Ringko let out a harsh yelp as he felt a hard smack on his ass and whimpered softly.”You’ll get punished again.” Rin didn’t say anything else as he wiggled around getting comfortable as sleep overtook himself not noticing his husband was leaning against his door frame with a smirk slapped onto his face.


End file.
